An MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory) is a memory device that uses a magnetic element having a magnetoresistive effect as a memory cell configured to store information, and has received a great deal of attention as a next-generation memory device featuring high-speed operation, large capacity, and nonvolatility. In addition, research and development is being conducted on MRAMs that replace a volatile memory such as a DRAM or an SRAM. In this case, the MRAMs are preferably operated by the same specifications as the DRAM or SRAM for development cost suppression and smooth replacement.